Zebra
(These races are not 100% official. Please report to Earl before making plans with them) Hidden deep within the darkest forests across Equestria, Zebras roam. Living in tribes of 50 - 70, Zebras spend a fair amount of their time honing their bodies and mind. Zebras are masters of alchemy, and can brew up just about any potion they put their minds to, and always actively look for alchemical ingredients. Generations of living in the wilds have also taught them much about nature, and the dangerous creatures that lurk within the shadows. Zebras are naturally wise, and are never afraid to share their vast knowledge with outsiders. Zebras even had a place in founding Equestria, helping and trading with Earth Pony settlers. One of the most interesting aspects of Zebras, are their habits of rhyming. Whether it’s for strengthening the mind, or they simply find it humorous, Zebras can’t help but find something to rhyme. Physcial Description Zebras stand the same height as an average Unicorn, but are striped in various places. The base color of a Zebra is always white, with stripes that can be black, brown, grey, or even auburn. Zebras who have interbred with ponies can have more pronounced, vivid colorations. The mane of a Zebra always matches the coat, and is usually stylized according to tradition. Zebras often wear naturally colored cloaks that blend in with the environment. When not stalking through the woods, Zebras prefer to wear traditional gold bangles and jade amulets. Society Zebra society is simple and collected. They live to learn all there is about the mysteries of the world. Unlike Unicorns, they care little for arcane study, but do not disregard it. Zebras sometimes leave their tribes behind to study alone, or see the world. Such Zebras have a difficult time living with other races due to their unusual nature, so usually decide to live outside of towns instead. The life of a Zebra is full of hard work and deep thoughts, always trying to learn a new skill or create a new path. Relations Zebras love to meet others, and also relish in sharing their thoughts and knowledge. Zebras find Unicorns to be very keen, and have a certain respect for the horned ponies. Pegasi are humorous to Zebras, how they never stop to think and are always so brash. Dragons and Griffons are seen as bad omens, as they always bring conflict and destruction. Alignment and Religion Like Earth Ponies, Zebras are always ready to help others. Though, they can take their loyalty a little too far, sometimes having distrust for the simplest things. Most Zebras are Neutral Good, or sometimes just Neutral. Adventures Zebras want little more than to hold mass amounts of knowledge, this leads most Zebra adventurers to far off lands in search for the unknown. Whether it’s alone or with trusted companions by their sides, they’ll travel as far as their hooves can take them. Many Zebras become Rogues or Druids due to how stealthy and perceptive they are. Other Zebras with an affinity for magic may choose to be Clerics. Racial Traits +2 Wisdom, +2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution: Zebras hone their body and mind to be sharp, but are still physically frail. Medium: Zebras are medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Fast Speed: Zebras have a base speed of 40ft. Zebric Knowledge: Zebras gain a +2 racial bonus to Craft (Alchemy), and Knowledge (Nature). Additionally, they may treat these skills as class skills. Zebra Resistances: Zebras receive +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, fear, and magical sleep effects. Skilled: Zebras gain an additional skill rank at 1st level and one additional skill rank whenever they gain a level. Non-Dexterous: Zebras only grasp (mouth) one item at a time. They can use two-handed weapons but suffer a -2 penalty to attack when doing so with with melee or unmodified ranged weapons. Zebras also take a -5 to all checks needing fingers due to their hooves, unless using specialty tools Languages: Zebras begin play speaking Common. Zebras with high Int can learn additional languages (Aside from secret languages such as Druidic Cutie Mark: All Zebras may have a Cutie Mark